1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus that continuously shoots a plurality of images while changing a focus distance and generates one still image from among the plurality of shot images.
2. Related Art
Among functions of a digital camera, there is a focus bracket function for carrying out continuous shooting while moving a focal position (a focus distance). According to this function, a user can select an image of a desired focus state (a focus distance) after image shooting.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-135029 discloses a digital camera having a focus bracket function. This digital camera has a calculating unit that calculates a focus evaluation value which expresses a focus state of each of a plurality of images continuously shot by shooting according to a focus bracket function, and a control unit that selects an image having a good in-focus state based on the focus evaluation value of each of the plurality of images calculated by the calculating unit, and controls an operation of a recording unit so as to record, onto a recording medium, image data representing the selected image. This function makes it possible to select and record an image having a good in-focus state from among the plurality of shot images.